The Godsonic
by grishka
Summary: Don Sonic Hedgehog, the greatest crime boss of Mobotropolis, he salvaged hope for those who are stuck in the most stickiest situations that the law couldn't even save them from. He made enemies and vanquished them one after another. His family business is an example of how clever an uneducated hedgehog can be when it comes to resolving situations.
1. Chapter 1: I believe in Mobius

After sometimes taking my time off. I came up with another Sonic fic project. THis time i named it "The Godsonic".

Characters:

Sonic=Don Vito Corleone

Shadow=Michael Corleone

Sally Acorn=Carmela Corleone

Manik Acorn=Sonny Corleone

Sonia Acorn=Constanza Corleone

Antoine D'coolete=Carlo Rizzi

Rotor Walrus=Clemenza

Tails=Tom Hagen

Scourge the hedgehog=Sollozzo

Blaze the cat=Apollonia Vitelli

Maria Robotnik=Kay Adams

Knuckles=Luca Brasi

Chapter 1: I believe in Mobius

At the manor of the Hedgehog family, lies on the far hill outside of Mobotropolis, a man, aged about 45 years named Chris Thorndyke, enters the room of a blue hedgehog wearring black tuxedo and a rose on his suit's pocket. The hedgehog was flanked by a blue hedgehog and an orange double tailed fox. "I believe in Mobius. Mobius gives me hope to prosper and live a fine life. I have a daughter, i raise her in the Mobius fashion, i gave her freedom but taught her never to dishonor her family. She had a boyfriend. She started to stay up late, went to the movies, dating with him here and there. I didn't protest. But a month ago, he took her for a drive with a friend of his. They made her drink Whisky, then they tried to take advantage of her. She resisted, she kept her honor. So they beat her up, like an animal. I went to the hospital, only to find her can no longer be beautiful she used to. Her jaws were broken, held together by wires. She couldn't weep because of the pain. But I wept for her. Why did I weep? She was the light of life. I went to the police like a good Mobian. And these two boys were brought to trial. The judge sentenced them to 3 years in prison but suspend the sentence. They went free that very day. I stood in the court and look like a fool. So i said to my wife, for justice we must go to Don Sonic." Chris said to the blue don hoping that he would help him take back his justice. "If this is so simple, why didn't you come to me in the first place? Why did you come to the cop ?" Sonic remarked. "What do you want of me? Tell me anything, but do what i beg you to do." Chris begged for Sonic to help him again, but Sonic can only asked "What is that?" Chris then proceeds to talk silently in Sonic's ears that he wants those two boys dead.

"That i can't do." Sonic gave Chris his cold answer. "I'd give you anything you ask." Chris tried harder to earn Sonic's agreedment. "Mr Thorndyke, i didn't remember the last time that you invited me to your house for a cup of coffee. Even though my wife is the godmother of your only daughter. But let's be frank here, you never wanted my friendship. And you didn't want to be in my debt." But Chris tried to defend his opinion in front of the don, a move ver few who dares to try. Luckily for mr Thorndyke, Sonic understands clearly every factors that drove Chris to reluctantly meet Sonic. Chris found paradise in Mobius, he made good fortunes, the police protects him and there are courts of laws to ensure his citizenship. But now Chris comes to said "Don Sonic give me justice.". "But you don't ask for respect. You don't even think to call me the Godfather. You come to my house on my daughter's wedding day and ask me to do murder for money." but for Chris, he was merel looking for justice, to Sonic that's not justice that Chris was looking for. "THat's not justice, your daughter is still alive." Now that Chris has finally open his eyes that he was looking for payback, gangsters style, Chris shifted his demands from vengance to a reminder for what will happen to those who cross him. "Thorndyke, Thorndyke. What have i ever done to make you treat me so disrespectfully ? If you'd come to me in friendship, then those scum who hurts your daughter, would be suffering at this very moment. And then they would fear you."

Chris then asked Sonic to take him as a good friend of the pin size crime boss. Sonic gladly agreed to Chris's request, "Someday, and that day probably won't come, when i'll need your service. Accept this justice as a gift on my daughter's wedding day." Sonic then assigned one of his henchman to escort Chris out of the family's domain, while then down at the garden, Sonic's daughter Sonia was having the honor of being the bride of Antoine D'Coolete, the family members and invited friends all comes down to the garden to celebrate her wedding day. There were so many guests that some of the tables have to be left empty for the guests to dance on. Sonic came down the garden to take a wedding picture with his family, until something came into his mind. Where's his youngest son? "Where's Shadow ?" Sonic asked Manik, his oldest son. "Don't worry pop, he'll be here." but Sonic decided to wait a little longer, he won't take a picture until his youngest son come home. Outside of the Hedgehog's family quater, two Mobian carefully wrote down all the license plate of the guest's cars, while inside Sonic's right handman Rotor Walrus was dancing with the guests. Unfortunately for the overweight purple walrus, he was soon tired by his own strength, Rotor calls his henchman Charmy the bee to bring him some wine, "You're real great out there boss. The whole crowd was on fire when they see you groved." Charmy gave his boss some flatuence, while drinking his favorite wine, Rotor scares off Charmy to some work. "Oh yeah, who do you think you are, dance judge ? Go and do your job."

Among the guests was the don's number one hitman, a red echidna named Knuckles. Knucles sit next to the door to the Don's house, practicing his lines for the Don. "Don Sonic, i am honored and grateful that you have invited me to your daughter's wedding day, may their first son will be a masculine boy." He continues to rehearse his lines to be sure that he won't forget anyone of them. Manik walks outside to the front gate of his family's compound, scarring off the undercover cops who were taking the car numbers and license plates. "Hey, hey, get out of here! This is a private party!" One the agent who was sitting on the driver's seat, show off his FIB badge. Manic then spits on it and walk away, mumbling "Damn cops, don't respect anything these days.". After all, Manic was the most hot head of the three children, he tends to go out of the line of the old man. While then the daughter is the most pampered of them all. But the youngest son, Shadow the hedgehog, a black hedgehog with red lines on him wanted to stay away from the family's business. He always look for ways to avoid his father and his family nasty business. For nearly the whole year, he was absent from home for he enrolled into the University of Mobius. Now he finally comes home to show the family his fiance.

Shadow walks into the family's home holding the hand of his fiance, a blond girl from the same university that he attent, Maria Robotnik. They sat down on a table near Knuckles, Maria couldn't help but notice what Knuckles what was doing, it was somehwat freaky for her. "Shadow, that red echidna is talking to himself. He looks kind of scary." Maria started her conversation to Shadow, this was the chance that he was looking for, Shadow knows very well that to this moment, she still doesn't know anything about Shadow's family. He intends to slowly explain to her everything so that she won't be shock. "His name is Knuckles, he helped out my father sometimes." But then their conversation was cut short by Tails flying in to greet Shadow. "My brother Tails and this is mrs Robotnik." Tails shake hands with the girl and reminded Shadow that Sonic was asking to meet the black hedgehog all day. "Why does you brother have a different name?" Maria asked Shadow. "Well, Manic found him when he was 4 years and a half, no father, no home, no nothing, so my dad took him in. He was with us eversince, made a good lawyer. I think he's gonna be consigliere." Maria didn't know anything about that title, and so she asked more from her fiance. "Like an advisor, personal advisor for my father. Very important to the family." Just then a white hedgehog wearring his party tuxedo walk on stage and sings his latest hit. He was Silver the hedgehog, one of the many person who received salvation from the don. The women were all crazed by his voice, he was their idol, everyone of them wanted to have him as their husband.

Maria was intrigued by what Shadow was telling her that Don Sonic was the one who helped Silver became a famous singer. "Silver was a singer in a big band, he became so famous that he wanted to do perfomance alone. But the band leader doesn't let him. So my dad came to him one day with a contract worth of 20000 Mobians, saying that if the band leader signed it then Silver will be free to do performances alone. But the band leader declined." Shadow explained to Maria, she wanted to know more, after all if the Silver is performing alone now then what did the Don do to make it reality? "He made them an offer they can't refuse. He came back to them the next day, with 60000 Mobians, this time Knuckles came along, Don Sonic said that "There'll be a piece of your jaw here, or your signature here." Shadow finished off his explanation to Maria. Then she realized that her fiance's father is a criminal kingpin.

But little do they know about his past, his present and the don's secretive involvement to make him who he is today. Just a few moment ago, he was in the don's office asking for Don Sonic to help him star in a new movie that will surely bring him on top. But the boss of the film studio doesn't allow Silver to be the main character for some reasons. Sonic gladly offered Silver his help to ensure that Silver will get the role that he was looking for. "I'm gonna make him an offer he can't refuse. Now go out there and enjoy yourself, and forget all about this nonsense." That was Sonic's simple answer to Silver before they went down to the yard and dance with their family, taking the wedding picture with all of his family members. Then Charles Hedgehog bring out the wedding cake that he baked for his nephew's daughter wedding. The cake towered about 6 levels each one supported by an angel figurines and on top is the bride and groom figurines.

But while his family were celebrating the wedding's grand finale, Sonic and Tails were discussing business together in their office. "Tails, i need you to go Mollywood to settle business with this movie bigshot for Silver." Sonic asked Tails, of course the don's trusty fox lawyer only have to ask one thing. "When do i leave?" Sonic quickly gave an answer like a flying arrow. "Tonight." And so with the business schedule has been settle with. THey all clean up the party's afterward mess and ready for the days that will come to them.


	2. Chapter 2: Tails to Mollywood

Chapter 2: Tails to Mollywood

Mollywood, capital of the Mobius cinema and filming industry. Life here is glamour in the making, the fame, shopping malls, mosaic side walks, the streets that scream fabulous. It was the place where Miles "Tails" Prower, Don Sonic's faithful lawyer went to on an assigment, trusted to him by his boss, to meet and asses a studio owner goes by the name Willy Buck, a raccoon with powers and money to back up his stubborness and selfish nature. As soon as he left the terminal building, Tails hitched a taxi to Buck Motion Picures, the place where Willy makes his money. For years, Tails has long dream about a movie studio, now he gets to see one with his own two fox eyes. There were the actresses, the dynamic and often elaborate sets for film making and cinematography, staffs and workers ran around picking up next piece of the movie making magic. Tails went into the stage 7 hangar where he found Willy just done with a scene in his film, and like the Don said, Silver wasn't there to be the star. Instead, it was a pink girlie hedgehog stealing the lime lights of paparazzis. Willy comes over to Tails, "Start talking." Willy demanded, and so Tails gently discuss matters with the raccoon, "I was sent by a friend of Silver the hedgehog. This friend would give his friendship to , if grant us a favor." Tails began the conversation, the fox knows clearly that this movie bigshot isn't anything of a big trouble for the godfather or himself.

"Buck's listening." Buck replied while filling in the check list for his staffs. "To give Silver a role in the war movie that you'll start shooting next week." Then the raccoon started to walking and talking with Tails, for the film maker, all of his actions, thoughts, speeches are noted by the fox. "And what favor would your friend grant ?" Willy asked Tails, "He could make your future union problem disappear. And one of your stars has just moved from marijuana to heroin." Tails finally exacted his blow on Willy, now the raccoon has reveal his true manner to Tails, an socially charming person on the outside but on the inside, he's nothing more than a pompous frog ready to be pounded to kingdom come by the don's tricks. "Are you trying to muscle me? Listen here you smooth talking foxy son of a bitch! Let me lay it on the line. Silver the hedgehog will never get that movie! No matter how many Dago Guinea greaseballs come out of that woodwork!" Buck shouted at Tails, for Tails, the fun has just begun for him to squeaze some more interesting facts about the movie maker. "I'm going to make trouble with you my two tails flying fox friend!" Willy threatened Tails, but the fox lawyer just simply keep his cool while the raccoon keep on cursing the fox. "I know all the Mobotropolis big lawyers. What about you?" Buck tried to take back the advantage in the game but unfortunately, Tails just simply too smart for the simple minded raccoon.

"I have special practice. I handle one client. Now that you had my number, i'll wait for your call." And so Tails walked away, leaving Willy with Tails's phone number. Two days later, Willy invited Tails over to his mansion. Upon seeing the mansion's first sight, Tails was astonished by the beauty and high life of Mollywood. the front gate got high walls around 10 feet talls, front and back yards got botanique care, statues in style of the Roman Empire to decorate the pool. It was like a palace. "Why didn't you say you work for Hedgehog?" Willy asked Tails. "I thought you were a cheap hustler, Silver was running into." Tails answered the raccoon. Willy decided to show Tails something that he adores the most, his racing horse named Abdullah. In the staple, Abdullah, got its favorite coat on, along with grooming and horse shoe of the finest quality, it stands out from other ponies in the staple. "There you are, 600000 Mobian* (* The money currency of Mobius) on four hoofs. I bet that an old Russian Tsar never paid that for a single horse." Willy gently stroke the head of his horse. When dinner came, Willy invited Tails inside to discuss the matters surrounding Silver the hedgehog's role in the new movie. "Sonic is godfather of Silver. To the people from Knothole it's a very sacred, close relationship." Tails explained the relationship between his boss Sonic and Silver. At first Willy was interested with letting his guest informed Silver that the favor that Silver was asking for wasn't accepted.

Willy knows too well that the movie will make Silver's fame far too great and so the raccoon wanted to drive Silver out of the business. "Silver the hedgehog ruined one of Buck Motion Picture's most valuable protegee. Amy Rose. For five years we gave her singing, dancing, acting lessons. I had spent hundreds of thousands of Mobian on her, to make her a big star. Let me even more frank, to show you that i'm not all hard hearted raccoon with nickels and dimes in it. She was beautiful, young and innocent! She was the greatest piece of pink girl i've had. Then Silver the hedgehog comes in and with his olive oil voice and Guinea charm. And she runs off, she threw it all away just to make me look ridiculous. And a man of my postion can't afford to be made to look ridiculous! Now you get the hell out of here!" That was all Tails need, the fox stands up and turn his back on the raccoon and hitched a ride back to his hotel room. The next morning, Willy woke up on his bed, finding the head of his prized horse Abdullah on bed still smiling at its master's face. Upon realizing that his horse has been murdered, he let out a huge scream that caught the ears of everyone in his mansion. Soon the papers were running the news about Abdullah's sudden death, with his biggest income source gone, Willy had no choice but to let Silver star in his latest movie. While then Tails was long gone back to Sonic Hedgehog's residence.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting with Scourge

Chapter 3: Meeting with Scourge

When he got home from the airport, Tails gave the don a note paper for the don's next business deal with Scourge the hedgehog, Scourge was a green hedgehog, he was also known as "The rogue", for obvious reasons he was always the one who started a fight with his supreriors, he was also good with a knife. His business is narcotics but only in matters of business with reasonable complaint. He has fields of cocaine on Angel Island, and drug labs somewhere in Knothole to process the raw materials he has into highly addictive white powder that will slowly kill anyone who take it. "He needs cash, he needs protection from the police. He'll give a piece of the action i don't know how much. The Babylonia family is behind him here. They have to be in it for something." Tails discuss the background of Scourge's current business here in Mobotropolis to Don Sonic. "What about his prison record?" Don Sonic asked his trusted lawyer, Tails reply to his godfather with undeniable informations, "One term on in United Federation, one here. He's known as a top narcotics hedgehog." Don Sonic was rather concerns, although he's a criminal, but he has his own code of honor, he never run business that sells something that can kill people, so he asked his two sons, "Manik, what do you think?" Sonic asked his oldest son, the blue hedgehog who looks like Sonic replied, "A lot of money in that white powder." At best, that was Manik's answer. "With all the money from that stuff they can buy more police and political powers then they come after us. Now we have unions and gambling, that's great, but narcotics is the future, if we don't get in a piece of that action now then we loose everything that we had not now but in 10 years time." Tails explanation of the future, the years to come has led Manik to ask his father the decision of whether or not to take part in the drug business. And the answer from the don is "Let's do it to it."

A week later, don Sonic had arranged a meeting with Scourge to discuss their business deals, in the don's private room, Scourge the hedgehog for the first time in his life, he show respect of the highest standards toward Don Sonic. "Now Don Sonic, I need to have a Mobian with powerful friends. I need one millions Mobians in cash. And I need those politician friends that you carry your in your pocket." But Sonic wanted to know the benefits for his family, both the lives of his children and grand children and the family's overall reputation. "30%. In the first year you'll receive 3 million Mobians then it would go up." With the interests to Sonic and his family is secured, now he can come to think about the Babylonia family's interests. "And the Babylonias ?" The answer to the blue don was simple, the compliments of Scourge. "So I receive 30% in fiancé, political backing, police protections ? Why do you come to me ? Why do I deserve this generosity ?" Don Sonic asked Scourge, but it was a wise move to know what the other mafia families are intending. "Well, if you consider a million dollar in cash just fiancé, te salud Don Sonic." Scourge offer a toast to Sonic, the don decided that even though this business type is very lucrative, he must decline on Scourge's offer. "Mr Scourge, I said that I wanted to meet you because I heard that you are a serious hedgehog to be treated with respect. But I must say no to you. And i'll give you my reason. It's true I have a lot friends in politicians, but they won't be friendly very long when they find out that i'm involved in drugs instead of gambling, which they regards as a harmless vice, but drugs is a dirty business. It doesn't make any different for me what a Mobian does for a living. But your business Is...a little dangerous." Sonic convinced Scourge that his family can't get into the drug dealing business in the most charismatic manner, but Scourge cling on the would be success of the deal, he was determined to make Sonic agree to the deal.

"If you're worrying about security then the Babylonia family has this covered." This is when Manik unwisely interfered into his father decision, "You're telling us that the..." He was cut short by his father, Sonic wanted to ensured that his no is first and only, "I have a sentimental weakness for my children, I spoiled them. They talk when they should listen, but anyway...signor Scourge, my no is final. I wish to congratulate you with your new business. I know you'll do well, and good luck. Especially when your interests is not conflict with mine. Thank you." With business settled, everybody left the room except for Manik who was being scold by his father like when he was child, "Manik, what's the matter with you? I think your brain is getting soft from all that playing with that little girl. Never tell anyone outside of the family what you're thinking again." But one thing that stills keep the don unease is that what's the Babylonia family have under their fingers. "Tails, call Knuckles in here." Sonic asked his faithful consigliori. In moments, the family's number one hitman has arrived to provide his service to the don. "I'm a little worried about this Scourge fellow, I want you to go to the Babylonia family, make them think you're not too happy with our family and find out what you can." And so Knuckles obey with a nod and no further questions asked, the red echidna come back to his apartment and get himself ready for the task that he had to do. Scourge however take note in Manik's reaction with his offer very well, he knew that the hot head of the family is the family's weakness, if only Scourge could get Manik to replace the don then the deal would be a success.


	4. Chapter 4: Don Sonic's assassination

Chapter 4: Don Sonic's assassination attempt

Christmas came, Mobotropolis decorated its streets for the best festival in a whole year, malls and shops were bustling with customers trying to buy a present for their relatives or friends or even lovers. Shadow decided to take Maria out for the movies, shopping in the mall in this season. They came out of the mall each with their own pillar of boxes and Christmas gifts, "So what do you want for Christmas ?" Shadow asked his honey hair fiance, "You of course." Maria gave Shadow a quick kiss on his cheek. Meanwhile, Knuckles came over to a high class cocktail bar of the Babylonia family, where Jet the hawk, the don of the Babylonia family was expecting the red echidna. Knuckles sat down on the 5000 Mobian leather sofa, Jet gave him a class of ice Whisky.

"I heard that you aren't too happy with the Hedgehogs, eh ? Said that ya wanna work for me, eh ?" Jet asked Knuckles, who only answered the questions with a head nod. "How about 500000 Mobian for a starter ?" Jet offered the salary wage for Knuckles, don Sonic's hitman replied with a "Sounds good.". Jet knows that Knuckles fear no one but don Sonic and only Sonic, now all of a sudden, Knuckles took Jet's salary offer and work for his family so easily, the green hawk knew that Knuckles was bluffing and he was sent as a mole by don Sonic. Jet snapped his finger and a muscular albatross swoop down from the ceiling, the albatross landed on Knuckle's lap and kiss Knuckles's lips. The albatross doesn't let go, he sucked the airs out of Knuckles's lungs, slowly but surely, the red echidna was dying due to asphyxiation, and finally Knuckles was dead.

At another part of town, don Sonic was done working at his office in downtown, he went out to the streets to a fruit stall, there he bought two apples and went back to his car. But from within the crowd, two Mobian hyenas ran up to the blue hedgehog with two pistols ready to gun down the don. But Sonic surprises them with his own super speed, in his youth, Sonic was known as the blue blur, the fastest thing alive. Now he could still ran off from the assassins easily, Sonic outrun the hyenas, who desperately pursuits him. Sonic look back to the two hyenas and stick his tongue out to mock them. But he failed to realized that there was a large glass being brought out in front of him, Sonic couldn't control his speed and crash into the glass. The crowds were shock to see him lying on the ground completely unconscious, they call an ambulance to pick him up to the hospital.

The two hyenas were frustrated that they couldn't kill Sonic with their guns while he was out in the open. Now they will have to face the wrath of their bosses. At the Hedgehog's manor, Manik picked up the phone and heard the news of his father's failed assassination attempt from Sonic's driver who witness the whole thing. Manik shook himself so hard that he could have fly up to the rooftop. "What's going on ?" Sally asked her oldest son. "It's pop, someone jumped on him." Manik frantically replied to his mother who was even more terrified by the horrid news that her husband was assassinated. But it wasn't the only the bad new for the family. Some hours before the don's assassination, Tails came out of the mall with presents for his family, his wife and children. He was approach by some Mobians who took him somewhere he doesn't know where. "Hey Tails. Miles Tails Prower. Don't worry, if i want you dead, you'd be dead along time ago now let's go." They drove Tails to a dark cocktail bar, where Tails once again met Scourge the hedgehog. "Your boss is dead Tails. I know you're not the muscle end of the family so don't be scared. Yeah, we got him outside of his office about an hour after we pick you up. I want you to help the Hedgehogs, and i want you to help me. So now it's up to you to make the peace between me and Manik. Manik was hot for my deal, wasn't he ?" Tails was scared to death to hear his godfather is dead, but Tails sucked it up, he reminded Scourge that Manik will come after the green hedgehog with everything he got.

"That would be his first reaction, sure. It's up to you to talk some sense into him. The Babylonia family is behind me with all their people. And the other families in Mobotropolis will go after him to prevent a full scale war. Let's face it Tails, the don-rest in peace-with all respect was slipping. Even you know that it was the right thing to do. Ten years ago, could i have gotten to him ? It's up to you to talk to Manik, the Caporegimes, Big the cat, Rotor Walrus." Scourge finally convinced Tails, but Tails reminded that not even the eldest of the don won't be able to call off Knuckles. "Oh let me worry about Knuckles." Scourge let Tails free to go home with some words to remind Tails. "I don't like violence Miles, i'm a businessman. Blood is a big expense." But as the green hedgehog and the fox went out of the bar a car drove by Scourge's thugs parked in front of the diner, the two hyenas who tried to assassinated don Sonic reports Scourge's bad luck to his very ears. "He's still alive. He got hit a mirror real hard but he's still alive. That's bad luck for me, and bad luck for you if you don't make that deal." Scourge said to Tails. Knowing that if the don is still alive, then Scourge is so dead for trying to pull a shotgun proposition to the family.

While then Shadow and Maria were going to their room in a hotel, when Maria pointed out a newspapers to Shadow that his father has been assassinated. Shadow grab the paper and read the stories written by the ever inaccurate journalists. "They didn't if he's dead or alive." Shadow was horrified, a tear fell down from his eyes and fell on the page of Sonic's assassination. His only father, his own flesh and blood was assassinated by the time when Shadow and Maria were shopping and going to the movies. The youngest who hates his father now felt that it was his fault that his father and his family were struck by this terrible event. He and Maria rushed back to the family's compound, at night and after the news of the don's assassination was like a fortress. Tens of thugs were patrolling the walls, and the streets inside. Spotlight mounted on both sides of the gate to detect intruders, cars were lined up as a barricade. Only the familiar face of Shadow could convince the thugs to open the gate for their master's son. Shadow told Maria to go back to her apartment in the city because of this is a matter of family's business. He went into his father's living room, to find don Sonic's finest Caporegime Rotor Walrus, meeting with Manik and Miles Tails Prower. "Your mother is at the hospital with your father. Looks like he's gonna pull through." Rotor reassured the youngest son of the family.


End file.
